The Alpha Pack
The Alpha Pack were one of the main antagonists of the first half of Season 3. This pack was like no other seen before, as it consisted solely of Alpha Werewolves. These Alphas were each individually unique as well, as every member killed all of the Betas in their previous pack in order to steal their power, making them Augmented Alphas with even stronger supernatural abilities. However, it is unknown if the Alpha Pack functions like a normal pack in which the minimum of three Betas amplifies their own power as well as that of their Alpha; the pack did have a leader in Deucalion, who was in charge of the three subordinate Alphas Ennis, Kali, Ethan and Aiden, but their status as Alphas may have prevented them from working as an ordinary pack. As previously stated, Deucalion, who once declared himself the "Alpha of Alphas," was the leader of the pack, with Kali acting as his second-in-command. It is unconfirmed if Ennis was of higher rank than Ethan and Aiden, but it seems likely that he was, given the way the twins were treated by the other pack members and the fact that they were not technically Augmented Alphas. The Alpha Pack came to Beacon Hills in the early summer of 2011, where they immediately captured Hale Pack runaways Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes, as well as the long-lost Cora Hale, who had returned to her hometown after hearing about a new Hale Alpha building a pack. However, the Alpha Pack didn't officially reveal themselves until August. It was originally believed that the Alpha Pack's sole mission was to recruit new Alpha Derek Hale to their pack, but, in time, it was eventually revealed that, while they were interested in Derek joining their ranks, they wanted him to join so that Scott McCall, a potential True Alpha, would be more likely to join as well; Deucalion wanted the perfect pack, which he believed he could achieve through the addition of a very rare True Alpha. Unfortunately for Scott, Deucalion decided that if he could not convince or manipulate him to join the Alpha Pack, he would force Scott to kill so that his potential to become a True Alpha would be destroyed. To achieve the former option, Deucalion had each Alpha perform a specific task. Ethan and Aiden were made to get close to Danny Mahealani and Lydia Martin, respectively, as Deucalion knew that one of them would be important to Scott; this person was later revealed to be Lydia, who was soon identified as a Banshee by Jennifer Blake. Meanwhile, Kali was tasked with manipulating Derek to join the pack by threatening to kill him if he didn't kill all of his Betas; when Kali became annoyed with their attempts to add Derek, who she saw as a desperate Alpha to a bunch of pathetic teenagers, to their ranks, Deucalion killed Ennis and blamed his death on Derek in order to further motivate her in her mission. The Alpha Pack's efforts to recruit Derek and Scott were somewhat side-tracked by the arrival of a Dark Druid, Jennifer Blake, who intended to get her revenge on the Alphas after Kali attempted to kill her, as her Emissary, as part of her initiation into the Alpha Pack. Jennifer was ultimately successful in this task, as she killed Kali by using her telekinesis to impale her with hundreds of shards of broken glass, injuring her beyond her capacity to heal, and snapped the neck of the merged Ethan and Aiden, thereby killing the Alpha spark in them and demoting them to Omegas once again. With Deucalion the only survivor who retained his Alpha powers, the Alpha Pack was thereby disbanded and likely to ever be restarted due to Deucalion's change of heart as a result of Derek tricking Jennifer into using her powers to heal Deucalion's damaged eyes and restore his eyesight. Months later, Aiden, the twin of Ethan, was killed in combat by an Oni demon, thus leaving Deucalion and Ethan as the only living former members, albeit only Deucalion is still an Alpha. In Season 6B, Deucalion is killed by Tamora Monroe and her hunters after training Scott and Malia Tate to fight the Anuk-Ite by being shot multiple times in the chest and abdomen. This leaves Ethan as the only surviving former member of the Alpha Pack. Pack Symbol The Alpha Pack symbol is an adaptation of a triskelion, only instead of a triangle with three spirals sprouting from each side, it was a triangle with three straight lines whose far ends were bent at a 45 degree angle. The symbol was first seen in the Season 2 finale when Derek, Peter, and Isaac returned to the Hale House ruins to find it painted on the front door. It was there that Derek was forced to confess that the reason he was so eager to build a pack to increase his power was because, as a newly-ascended Hale Alpha, the Alpha Pack had taken notice and was coming to recruit him. Almost four months later, despite Derek painting over the symbol, Scott still uncovered it, forcing Derek once again to explain the Alpha Pack's arrival to Scott and Stiles, who then reluctantly volunteered to help the Hale Pack fight them. In Currents, the Alpha Pack once again painted their symbol, this time on the wall of windows in Derek's loft, as a warning that they would be coming for him that evening. It is unknown what this symbol means or how it became the symbol of the Alpha Pack, but they have made it clear that it is their calling card. Members of the Alpha Pack ---- Deucalion Red-eyed Alpha; Unknown Deucalion was originally an Alpha of a werewolf pack but was blinded by Gerard Argent after an attempt to make peace between the California Werewolves and the Argent Hunters. When his Beta, Marco, saw Deucalion's blindness as a weakness and attempted to kill him to become Alpha himself, Deucalion partially-shifted and learned that he could still see in Werewolf form, allowing him to strike first and kill his Beta. It was then that Deucalion realized that, by killing his Beta, he could absorb their power and add it to his own, amplifying his Alpha-level abilities to even stronger levels. Due to the combination of the trauma experienced from his encounter with Gerard Argent and his subsequent blindness, the anger caused by Marco's revolt, and the rush of power he got from killing him, Deucalion's originally peaceful personality became corrupted, and he decided to kill and steal the power of the rest of his Betas, only allowing his Emissary, Marin Morrell, survive. He then appointed her the Emissary of the new pack he planned to create, composed solely of Augmented Alphas like himself that would make up the most powerful pack ever know. He then invited the Alphas of the packs who had been allies of his original pack-- Kali, a powerful Alpha with the rare ability to turn her toenails into claws, and Ennis, an immensely strong Alpha-- to join him, but only if they killed their own Betas and Emissaries and stole their power as well. Some time later, Deucalion came upon twin Omega Werewolves Ethan and Aiden Steiner, who were being abused by the pack they ran with and who couldn't control their power to merge into one large Werewolf. Deucalion, seeing great potential in the twins, as well as the opportunity to recruit a rare kind of Werewolf into his pack, taught them how to control their power in exchange for them killing everyone in the pack, particularly the Alpha, and joining the Alpha Pack. In summer 2011, Deucalion, having heard rumors that Derek Hale had become an Alpha and was building a pack and that another Werewolf, Scott McCall, possessed the potential to become an extremely rare True Alpha, returned to Beacon Hills with the intention of recruiting both young men to their ranks. However, this recruitment was side-tracked upon learning that a Darach, Jennifer Blake, had arrived to town as well to get her revenge on the Alpha Pack, particularly Deucalion and Kali, for their role in Jennifer's mauling at Kali's hands years earlier. Despite the fact that Jennifer had sacrificed four trios of humans to gain the mystical powers of virgins, warriors, healers, and philosophers, she was still no match for Deucalion, who transformed into his self-proclaimed Demon-Wolf form and resisted her telekinesis. During the lunar eclipse, when Deucalion was powerless, Jennifer nearly killed him until Derek stopped her and tricked her into healing his eyes and recovering his eyesight, weakening her long enough for Derek, Scott, and Deucalion to defeat her. After the battle was over and the Alpha Pack had been disbanded due to the deaths of Kali and Ennis and the defection of Ethan and Aiden, Derek and Scott decided to allow Deucalion to go free. However, they did so with a warning-- while Talia Hale once referred to Deucalion as a "man of vision" and they wanted to believe he could be that man again if they let him go, his eyesight would do him no favors if he returned to his bloodthirsty ways because they would never see them coming after him. Fortunately for them, Deucalion stood by this vote of confidence from Derek and Scott and gave him their aid on several occasions, such as hiring the mercenary Braeden to rescue Derek (and, reluctantly, Peter) when he was captured by the Calavera Family, and acting as a double agent to help Scott defeat Theo Raeken and save Mason Hewitt from the Beast of Gevaudan. ---- Kali† Red-eyed Alpha; Unknown Kali was an Alpha werewolf with the rare ability to extend both her fingernails and her toenails into claws who killed all of the Betas in her original pack and joined the Alpha Pack at the invitation of the Augmented Alpha and self-declared Demon Wolf, Deucalion. Though she seemed to love the power she gained as an Augmented Alpha and the "liberation" of killing her Betas, it was later revealed that, prior to joining the Alpha Pack, she was conflicted about the price of admission (namely, killing her Betas and Emissary) and only ultimately did so in order to be with Ennis, with whom she presumably had a romantic relationship. She, along with the rest of her pack, returned to Beacon Hills in the late spring of 2011, where she and her packmates immediately captured the Hale Pack runaways Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd; later on, they also captured Cora Hale, Derek Hale's long-lost sister who came back to her hometown after hearing rumors of a new Hale Alpha building a pack. Kali was instrumental in holding Erica, Boyd, and Cora captive in the First National Bank vault all summer, and was ultimately the one who killed Erica after she attempted to fight her way out of the vault. She was also played a significant role in Deucalion's plan to recruit both Derek Hale, the newly-minted Hale Alpha, and Scott McCall, an Omega with the potential to become the extremely rare True Alpha, to their ranks, though she made it clear the entire time that she did not believe either of them to be worthy of the honor. However, she soon learned that her former Emissary, Julia Bacarri, whom she had viciously mauled and left for dead with the rest of her Betas years earlier in order to join the Alpha Pack, had miraculously survived and returned to Beacon Hills in order to get her revenge on the Alphas for what had happened to her, as Kali's attack left her face and body so scarred that she was unrecognizable. Julia then used her newly-gained Darach powers to glamour herself so that she appeared to be a beautiful, unblemished woman, allowing herself to conceal her true identity from the Alphas for much of their time in Beacon Hills. Kali was later killed by Julia, now going by the name Jennifer Blake, who used her Darach powers to launch an entire skylight's worth of broken glass into her body from her skull to her feet; due to the extent of her injuries causing her to be unable to remove the shards from her body as well as the lunar eclipse that occurred soon after, Kali was unable to heal from these wounds and died. ---- Ennis† Red-eyed Alpha; Unknown Ennis was an immensely-strong Alpha of a large pack of Werewolves who, like the packs of Deucalion and Kali, were allies to the Hale Pack led by Evolved Alpha Talia Hale. In the early 2000s, one of Ennis' Betas lost control and killed two Argent Hunters, which led the Hunters to capture and torture the Beta by ripping out his claws before cutting his body in half and killing him. Devastated by this loss, Ennis vowed to get revenge by carving the spiral (the Werewolf symbol for revenge) in the corrugated metal wall of the abandoned distillery, even despite Deucalion's attempts to talk him out of it. Soon after, Ennis was given the opportunity to both replace the empty spot in his pack and, as Ennis mistakenly assumed, gain Talia's goodwill by giving the Bite to the teenage Derek Hale's girlfriend Paige Krasikeva. Unfortunately, Paige rejected the Bite and was in so much pain that she begged Derek to end her suffering, leading Derek to reluctantly kill her, turning his Beta-gold eyes blue to indicate that he took an innocent human life. Ennis ultimately left Beacon Hills empty-handed in this regard, but before long, Deucalion, who had recently killed all of his Betas and stole their power to augment his own, invited Ennis to join his Alpha Pack by doing the same. Though it is unknown how exactly Ennis accomplished this, he did, in fact, kill all of his Betas and his Emissary without reservations and became an Augmented Alpha by stealing their power, and it has been implied that he was the first person to join the Alpha Pack after Deucalion. He and Deucalion were soon joined by Kali, who was implied to be Ennis' girlfriend, and Alpha Twins Ethan and Aiden Steiner. In late spring of 2011, Ennis, along with the rest of the Alpha Pack, returned to Beacon Hills upon hearing rumor of a new Hale Alpha, Derek Hale, and a potential True Alpha, Scott McCall, both of whom were coveted by Deucalion. Ennis did his part in trying to recruit them by fighting Derek and Scott both separately and together on several occasions. During the battle in the abandoned mall, Derek and Ennis were fighting each other when Scott decided to help Derek, who was being overpowered, by slicing Ennis' Achilles tendon, causing him to topple over the edge of a large hole in the floor and pull Derek with him. Both Ennis and Derek fell three stories and landed on the escalator below, causing them both to be seriously injured, although not quite to a fatal degree. Despite veterinarian and Druid Alan Deaton being able to successfully treat Ennis' wounds, Deucalion came in and kissed him on both cheeks before smashing his skull in his hands before lying to Kali that Ennis had died from the wounds caused by Derek's attacks, knowing that doing so would better motivate her to go after Derek, whom she felt was not worthy of entry into their pack. The truth behind Ennis' death would not be revealed until Alpha Pact, when Marin Morrell outed Deucalion as Ennis' killer in front of the rest of the Alpha Pack; though it surprisingly did nothing to sway Kali's allegiance to Deucalion, it did lead Ethan and Aiden to eventually defect against the Alpha Pack at the last moment. ---- Ethan and Aiden Steiner Red-eyed Alphas; Unknown (formerly) Ethan and Aiden were twin brothers and bitten Werewolves who were at one time Omegas running with a vicious and dangerous wolf pack who did nothing but abuse them. They were originally unable to control their twin power to merge into one large Werewolf until they met Deucalion, who taught them how to use their powers in exchange for their promise to kill the members of the pack who abused them for so long before becoming Alphas themselves and joining the Alpha Pack. The twins did just that, as they owed Deucalion for all he had done for them, and became packmates of Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis, though they were still the lowest-ranking members even despite their newly-gained Alpha powers. After arriving to Beacon Hills in spring of 2011, the twins laid low until the start of the school year, where they were ordered by Deucalion to pose as high school students in order to do reconnaissance; Ethan was given the task of getting close to Danny Mahealani, while Aiden was given the task of getting close to Lydia Martin, as the Alphas knew that one of them would be very important to Scott. However, both of the twins ended up falling in love with their respective marks, and Kali would later tell them that they had "taken their assignments too seriously." Despite this, the twins still took part in numerous antagonistic actions that put them on the bad sides of the Hale Pack and the members of the soon-to-be-formed McCall Pack, such as: aiding in the capture of Vernon Boyd, Erica Reyes, Cora Hale; being indirectly involved in the deaths of Boyd and Erica; and being directly involved in the brief capture of Isaac Lahey. However, as time passed, their feelings for Danny and Lydia and their eventual realization that Deucalion had lied to them caused them to begin to defect from the Alpha Pack and help the Beacon Hills packs fight against the Darach Jennifer Blake. The twins ultimately lost their Alpha spark after Jennifer snapped the neck of their merged form, essentially killing that part of them and both reverting them back to Omega status as well as destroying their ability to merge. As a result of their demotion in rank as well as Kali's death, the Alpha Pack was subsequently disbanded, leading Ethan and Aiden to ally themselves with the newly-formed McCall Pack and their allies until Aiden's death during a battle against the Nogitsune and his Oni army. Emissary The Emissary of the Alpha Pack was Marin Morrell, a powerful and intelligent Druid who was formerly the Emissary of Deucalion's original pack; Deucalion valued her so much that he allowed her to survive his massacre of his former pack to gain power and become an Augmented Alpha. However, despite this, Marin was not in support of Deucalion's desire to achieve the "perfect pack" by manipulating Derek Hale, a Hale Alpha and Scott McCall, a True Alpha, into joining them through violence and threats against their loved ones; she only continued her role as his adviser in hopes that she could hold him back from fully committing to his plans. Trivia *Unlike other packs, the Alpha Pack does not have a mantra that the members use to help them control their transformations, likely because each of their members were so powerful that they did not need one. *This pack was unique as all of its members were Alpha Werewolves. *Each Alpha in the pack was forced to kill all the members of their previous packs, including their Emissary, though there were two exceptions with these expectations: **Ethan and Aiden were unable to steal the powers of the Betas in the pack with which they ran, as they killed their Alpha last and thus had no Betas from whom they could steal power upon becoming Alphas. **Deucalion allowed the Emissary of his original pack, Marin Morrell, to survive the slaughter of his Betas so she could act as the Emissary of the Alpha Pack. *Kali was apparently in a romantic relationship with Ennis, and it was because of this relationship that she joined the Alpha Pack. *As of Season 6 Ethan is the only surviving member. Gallery Alpha pack deucalion marin chaos rising.jpg|Deucalion and Marin Alpha pack deucalion kali unleashed.jpg|Deucalion and Kali Alpha pack aiden ennis kali frayed.jpg|Aiden, Ennis, and Kali Alpha pack kali marin frayed.jpg|Kali and Marin Alpha pack twins frayed.jpg|thumb|Ethan and Aiden Alpha pack kali twins currents.jpg|Ethan, Aiden and Kali Alpha pack deucalion kali the overlooked.jpg|Deucalion and Kali Alpha pack deucalion kali the overlooked 1.jpg|Deucalion and Kali Alpha pack marin twins kali ap.jpeg|Marin, Ethan and Aiden Category:Antagonists Category:Packs Category:Werewolves Category:Alphas